


Little Bird

by Belbo_Baggins



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbo_Baggins/pseuds/Belbo_Baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery was Loki's little bird and now he is king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird

The empty halls of the school seemed the perfect location to her mind. Aside from the melody being hummed under her breath subconsciously, her mind was blank giving him the window of opportunity to talk to her during the gruelling hours of nine to three. He could almost imagine her walking through the school. Her black converse that had faded into a dark brown by the sun were almost as damaged as the black jeans that clad her legs. Her Thor shirt showed her obvious support to the super hero that helped save the world for Loki and his army, although that wasn’t the truth at all. This girl was the complete opposite of what she portrayed. She despised the Asgardian God who locked away Loki while she was left to wander the earth, waiting for his return.  
From the outside she looked like a mortal teenager girl but she was far from it. After been born 1002 years ago in Asgard itself, she was banished to Midgard with her parents who had betrayed the Gods. She met Loki when he attacked the party in Germany. She had panicked and hid in a coat room, thinking it was the Asgardians coming to find her once again. Hiding in a coat room that smelt of moth balls and old garments that hadn’t been worn in years, she thought she was safe until the door flew open to reveal Loki himself. At first he looked furious with his eyes wide and wind blown hair that created a halo of black around his face. The girl burst into silent tears, a torrent sliding down her cheeks and a lump form in her throat. The God’s features softened and he crouched before her, offering his hand out to wipe her tears. 

“I’m not going to hurt you” his voice was low and quiet, sounding like he had just woken up. 

His movements were slow and very careful as not to frighten the young girl. He got down on his knees until he was face to face with her. Pulling her chin up to wipe her tears, he immediately fell for her beauty. With dull red hair cropped to her shoulder and vibrant green eyes, the silent tears that slid down her face were tinged with the black eyeliner that thickly streaked her eyes. Paired with her even brighter red lipstick that was smudged around the edge, she looked like a rogue fairy. Wide eyed and scared but still uniquely beautiful.

“What’s your name little bird?” His voice was still soft. But not as soft as his fingers, which she had managed to notice. 

“Avery” her voice was soft sounding, like a little bell. The God of Mischief smiled while he continued to trace her face, removing the lipstick from her lips.

“Avery, love. I want you to go home now. Otherwise you will be found,” Loki instructed her. 

Avery nodded quickly and gathered her dress in one had before standing up. Loki moved his hand to her shoulder and dug his fingers slightly into her flesh. The dress she wore was far to mature for someone of her age. The grey sheer material covered in silver sequins arranged in a pattern that only covered the most important part of her chest and her arms. The dress then gathered at her waist with a simple lilac ribbon before flowing to the floor in ripples of chiffon. She looked utterly breath taking.

“I shall visit your home to confirm your safety” his hand on her shoulder squeezed before letting her go only after placing a firm kiss on her forehead. 

Avery nodded once and with that she rushed past him and into the crowd of people running for their lives in fear of the God she knew would not hurt her. Four days later there was a knock at the door which revealed the God of Thunder standing there with the God of Mischief who was bound with shackles and a muzzle. Loki’s eyebrows raised at the girls attire. A black singlet and pink booty shorts. Her hair was pulled into braid on the side and a face free of makeup. Avery had no respect for Thor but yet she still bowed and ducked her head.

“My Lords” she mumbled. Thor’s booming laugh vibrated through her, making her look up at the blonde god who stood in front of her.

“This is the girl you fell for?” Thor laughed again before slapping Loki on the back, knocking him forward. Instinctively she reached out to catch the God before he fell. When he looked back up at her, his cheeks were a slight pink with embarrassment. 

“I got home safe thank you. I now wish for you to be safe and well” she whispered. Her eyes staring directly into Loki’s just like he had done nights before and again like Loki had done, Avery pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“My lord,” her words were barely a whisper but Loki’s eyes showed that he had heard her. With a single nod from him and his brother, the Gods were zoomed up by the Bifröst.

Avery had a strong physical reaction at the memory that suddenly blurred her vision, grabbing onto the nearest wall for support she slid down the cool metal until she was seated on the floor. Enjoying the memory, her head lolled back with a soft thump.

“Hello love. How is your day?” Loki’s voice echoed through her head, just as sweet as she remembered. 

“Same as usual. Three more classes before I’m home. How are you doing?” She answered back. In her head of course, the students at uni already thought she was crazy she didn’t need them to think she was completely crazy.

“Nothing of importance, little bird. Simple kingly duties” 

Kingly duties he says? Filthy thoughts started to creep into her mind as she imagined him sitting in Odin’s chair.

“Darling” his tone was warning before she realised anything she thought he would hear.   
She immediately dismissed the thoughts and went back to answering the God’s questions. Mid sentence her thought was cut off like a tv channel after the power had cut out and Loki started to worry. Panic set in as he realised she had not been distracted but that another godly being was in contact with her. He tried many times to call her name out loudly but it only echoed back to him before leaving him in dead silence to worry. Moments later the Bifröst opened up with a boom and he knew that it must of been her. As quickly as he could on foot, he made his way to the Bifröst bridge where he saw two figures walking towards him. 

“LOKI!” Her voice shouted out to him but it was not in his head but in reality. Her voice trembled and broke while she cried for help. 

“Release her now!” Loki’s voice boomed threateningly across the gap. He could still not make out the faces of the figures but he knew for a fact the smaller figure was Avery. 

“Who are you to tell me what do!?” The voice of the unknown figure shouted back. 

“As king of Asgard-”

“You are no king!” The voice interrupted the God. 

“King or not release her!” Thor’s voice was undoubtedly louder than Loki’s so the unknown man’s reaction was understandable. 

Taking a few steps back while dragging Avery with him. Avery saw this a sliver of opportunity and twisted her body until she was free of his wretched grasp. Suddenly free she ran towards Loki, who pulled her in with open arms. Their first contact with each other in months. He held onto her so tightly he thought he might of be choking her but she returned his hug with equal force. Her fingers had tangled themselves in his hair, pulling and combing through the loose ends. Their reunion ended moments later as a scream ripped from Avery’s chest followed by a sharp gasp. Her eyes widened for quick second before closing shut, her whole face contorted in pain. Loki panicked, his hands desperately trying to get to her to open her eyes again or even say something. Never in his life had the God been so desperate. Her fingers gripped onto his arms with fading strength and her whole body pushed up against his before going slack. Her head lolled back and arms fell to her sides loosely.

“No,” Loki mumbled as he fell to his knees with her in his arms. 

With shaky fingers he reached around to her back to see blood gushing from an open wound. Choked sobs were escaping Loki as he cried. Just like the first time he had met her, he traced her face. She had grown so much in four years, her red hair now long, her eyes were still the beautiful green but she had grown up, turning from a angst ridden teen to a beautiful young woman. He cradled Avery as if she were a child who needed to be put to sleep, the rocking motion more so calming him down while he tried not to look weak. A thunder clap echoed, looking up he saw that Thor had pinned the man down with Mjolnir. He looked back at Avery who was lifeless in his arms. Her face was slack and eyes shut, she might as well have been sleeping. The rage that had built up inside of him exploded out so violently he shook. The scream that ripped through Asgard that night was a scream of such agony every star might as well have fallen from the sky. 

Two years later he still felt the pain as if it happened yesterday. Time did not do well for a God’s healing heart. Each day, it both eased the pain but somehow increased it because he knew that she could have been sitting beside him ruling. Odin’s chair seemed so empty without another being to share it with. Loki had not yet returned to Midgard having no connection there, so he remained in Asgard ruling over a dull and empty world.

The soft tapping of shoes alerted him to a servant girl that appeared at the base of his throne holding a plater of fruit. He waved his hand, signalling her to bring it up although he had no intention of eating. Observing the girl, he saw the girl had red hair that hung down to her waist in a long braid. Her dress was a lot longer than the other girls but she had a grey ribbon around her waist. Loki leaned forward to get a better look at the girl. Every aspect of her reminded him of Avery which made his heart race. The girl tilted her head to the side but avoided eye contact as she placed the tray on the small ledge next to the throne. After a small bow, she looked up to stare at the God. Her green eyes still the most amazing colour yet filled with sadness and regret.

“My lord,” she whispered with a nod then turned to walk away. Loki grabbed her wrist and pulled her around to face him once again

“Little bird,” her warned, a smile broke out across her face. 

He had found his little bird again.


End file.
